


Indirect Dares Are the Worst for Your Pride

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day, Luke would actually learn to think before he spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Dares Are the Worst for Your Pride

"Luke…" Blue eyes betrayed some worry, but their twinkling amusement was harder to miss, "We don't _have to_ do this, you know? You don't have to prove−"

Green eyes snapped down to glare with an intensity that would have sent lesser men running in fear of their lives. Or their means of reproduction.

"Shut up, Guy."

Seeing as certain parts of Guy were compromised at the moment, he shut up instead.

And it was a good thing, in Luke's opinion, because he didn't need Guy talking while he was trying to tackle such a nerve-wracking task as attempting to impale himself on his… his… Oh, for Yulia's sake, he couldn't even _think_ of the word without risking developing an aneurysm.

Luke released a shaky exhalation as he focused once again on his task, his face feeling like it was going to burst any second now from excessive blood concentration. How on Auldrant had he managed to end up in this position? Considering how much effort it was taking on his part just to overcome the embarrassment of straddling Guy's lap while wearing absolutely nothing, he couldn't really recall the details. But Luke was sure it had something to do with the blonde making an off-hand comment (which had obviously been meant as nothing but harmless teasing) about how he, Luke, would never be able to do something like this without dying of embarrassment first.

As usual, pride had already made it to the goal before common sense could even think to shout a warning, so now the redhead found himself inches away from guiding his best friend and lover's dick into himself (all this without actually having to look at his face, lest he actually chicken out).

Some day, Luke would actually learn to think before he spoke. With any luck, it would be before Guy decided to tease him about how he'd never dare to have sex in public. Or Daath's cathedral. Not that he was actually considering that one.

Right.

Uttering a soft yet still highly rude murmur, and mostly deciding that he may as well get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, Luke tried to gather his resolve as he forced his eyes to focus on his goal, inhaling deeply.

The sudden change in his demeanor must have worried Guy, because he started to ask something. _What_ exactly that something was Luke would never know, because apparently the feel of the redhead's heat suddenly enveloping his now-very-much-interested erection was enough to make him forget whatever he'd been about to say.

"… Luke, are you--- _Shit_!"

_SHIT_, Luke's thoughts mirrored as he closed his eyes tightly, apparently not as prepared as he had thought he'd been for the sudden intrusion currently pulsating inside him. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice from shaking (too much), "I… thought I told you to shut up."

A warm, reassuring hand coming to rest on his face made him open his eyes, and for the first time since this whole thing started green eyes met blue and stayed there as a smile adorned Guy's lips, "M-My bad." Unable to resist smiling back (just a tiny bit), Luke couldn't help but take note of the blonde's labored breathing, and how his knuckles were actually turning white where his hands were gripping the covers at his sides in an effort to keep himself as still as possible. Somehow, the sight made some of the tension in his shoulders disappear.

Leaning forward to place most of his weight on the hands resting on each side of Guy on the bed, Luke lifted himself in a single movement, gritting his teeth as he let gravity slide him back down. The surprised almost-scream that left Guy's lips at the motion drove him to repeat the action again, the rhythm he set slowly beginning to lose its initial awkwardness and actually speeding up once the man beneath him finally caught on and began to thrust back against him, one strong hand leaving the covers to grip his hip instead, the other wrapping around his neglected erection (finally) and beginning to stroke.

Luke was sure the grip on his hip was going to leave bruises, but he was way past caring as Guy's hand shifted his position on his lap ever so slightly, the change in angle allowing his thrusts to reach a particular spot deep inside Luke. Wide-eyed, with a full-body shiver that caused Guy himself to grunt, the redhead released a strangled moan, his thrusting growing more frantic as he tried to get the other man to go _deeper_, to thrust _harder_. But damn it, there was only so much he could do from this position, and he wasn't about to beg to be fucked into the bed. No matter how desperate he was getting.

"_Guy,_"

Later, he'd tell himself it wasn't begging even if Guy could read it in his voice. Which he very accurately did, rolling them over with an ease that would have been insulting to Luke at any other time but now, groaning in relief as he pressed his lips almost violently against Luke's, both hands gripping his buttocks as strong legs wrapped around his waist, and using the new leverage to pound him into the bed with shameless abandon.

The sudden change in sensations made Luke interrupt the kiss to moan loudly, returning to it then to press eager tongue against eager tongue in a kiss bordering on desperate, his right hand burying itself in the short blond hair at the back of Guy's head, the other squeezing between them to stroke and pull on his own erection in time with his thrusts.

When neither of them could hold their breath any longer the kiss was broken, Guy resting his forehead on Luke's shoulder and squeezing his eyes tightly shut in an effort to regain some sort of self-control in between thrusts, muttering Luke's name over and over again like a mantra as his orgasm drew nearer.

Luke could tell he wasn't too far behind, his inner muscles were already starting to spasm and his moans were growing louder and hoarser as he clung to Guy for dear life, pulling harder on his cock as he greedily sought his own peak. A thumb pressing just right against his slit just as a new downwards thrust drove Guy right into his prostate pushed Luke over the edge, mouth falling open and lips moving without sound for the briefest of seconds before his orgasm took him over, a loud cry leaving him as he contracted around his lover.

Feeling the exquisite tightness suddenly squeeze him mid-thrust made Guy bury his teeth in the exposed skin of Luke's neck to keep in a groan, his thrusts growing jerky and losing their rhythm as he reached for his own release, managing a couple more deep thrusts before his eyes rolled helplessly into the back of his head, every muscle in his body going tense in his high.

When he finally recovered enough to realize he had closed his eyes, Guy slowly opened an eye, then the other, blinking drowsily as he took note of the fact that he had at some point rolled off Luke so as not to crush him, and he was currently lying on his side with a possessive arm wrapped around the younger man's body.

"Wow," Only one word could sum up the whole experience.

"Mmhmm," Luke, still lying on his back with his eyes closed, only made a soft sound of agreement in response.

Guy let the comfortable silence fill the room; content in simply listening to the redhead's breathing return to something resembling normality. Only when the idea of a shower began to sound more and more appealing did he bring himself to speak.

"So… Did it count? Since you _did_ end up back on your back again, maybe we should−"

And once again, Luke wouldn't find out what Guy wanted to suggest. After all, it was hard to talk when you were trying not to acquire any new bruises right after having mind-blowing sex. Though, and for the sake of fairness, the blonde did manage to dodge the _first_ punch.


End file.
